


The Bath (Fili x Male!Dwarf! Reader) SMUT

by LaraCaldin



Series: The Hobbit Male Reader Oneshots [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Outside Sex, Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraCaldin/pseuds/LaraCaldin
Summary: Fili is not feeling very comfortable. From all the travelling companions he could have had, it had to be you. You, the most ridiculously attractive dwarf he has ever met but also the most cunning and mischievous little bastard of all Middle earth.“What’s going on?” Fili asks you.“Well I’m going to take a bath of course.”“We… we shouldn’t separate. If something happens to one of us…”“Then, you just have to come with me.”"Mahal, please save me."





	The Bath (Fili x Male!Dwarf! Reader) SMUT

Fili is not feeling very comfortable. From all the travelling companions he could have had, it had to be you. You, the most ridiculously attractive dwarf he has ever met but also the most cunning and mischievous little bastard of all Middle earth. That doesn’t stop him from being hopelessly in love with you. And despite his attempts to stay away from you as much as possible in order to keep his sanity safe, Mahal had decided that it would be hilarious to force him to stay with you in any way possible.

 

And here he is, unable to tear his eyes away from you as you drink water from your flask. How can this gesture become that sexy when it comes to you? How do you manage to always push his limit a little more all the time? Are you even aware of what you are doing to him? Your (E/C) eyes catch his for a second, and he can see the amusement in it.

 

 _Oh he knows,_ thinks Fili, _he knows exactly what he is doing to me._

 

You hand the flask to him.

 

“Do you want some?” You ask.

 

His eyes widen and he gulps. Fili curses himself for being that easy to fluster.

 

“You sure?” He says, “it’s your flask…”

 

“Yes,” your tone is unctuous; “you look very, very thirsty to me…”

 

These words are followed by a knowing smirk.

_Bastard…_

Fili grabs the flask a bit too eagerly and drinks large gulps from it. Even if he forces himself to not look at you, he knows that your eyes never leave him and that you still have that shitty smirk on your lips. 

 

Suddenly, you stand up. He looks up at you, surprised.

 

“What’s going on?” Fili asks you.

 

“I found a hot spring this morning when I was exploring this forest,” you answer, “it is safe and isolated.”

 

“And…so?”

 

A chuckle escapes your lips.

 

“Well I’m going to take a bath of course.”

 

You struggle to not laugh when you see his mortified face.

 

“B-but are you sure it’s safe?”

 

“I have checked: it is.”

 

“We… we shouldn’t separate. If something happens to one of us…”

 

“Then, you just have to come with me.”

 

_Mahal, please save me._

 

“I can’t…,” argue Fili pathetically.

 

“Why not?” You retort, “never seen a naked dwarf before?”

 

“That’s not that!”

 

“Then I see no problem. Come now fierce lion, it’s time to take a bath.”

 

And then you leave without looking back. Fili hesitates. He has never felt so humiliated in his whole life. Finally, he makes his decision. He cannot leave you on your own in the forest.

 

When Fili finally joins you at the edge of the hot springs, you have already taken your shirt off and unlaced your trousers.

 

“You are coming after all;” you say when you see him approaching.

 

“I told you;” he grumbles as he removes his coat, “I can’t leave you on your own.”

 

“How chivalrous of you,” you smirk.

 

He turns to you to retort but his lips shut when he realizes that you are naked.

 _Oh Mahal,_ he thinks. Even in his wildest dreams he has never thought that your body would look so perfect to him. You are quite slim for a dwarf, but you still have good muscles, he could testify that. The way they move under your skin is mesmerizing: you are moving with the same grace and the same power as a mountain lion. You have a couple of scars on your skin, each of them gained in a fight. He forces himself to not look down, even if it is awfully tempting.

 

You sit in the water and sigh in pleasure. Your tensed muscles finally relax fully and you even forget for a second the blond dwarf prince that you love to tease above all the things in the world. Fili enters in the water and walks to the other side of the hot spring where he sits rather awkwardly. Silence fills the air as none of you really wants to talk.

 

“So,” you finally say, “are we going to play that little game for long?”

 

“What game?” He asks nervously.

 

“You know what game I am talking about.”

 

Your eyes gleam dangerously and your smirk makes him feel uneasy. He carefully avoids looking at you in the eyes and looks at the steamy water instead. His cheeks are red because of the heat and his embarrassment. How far are you going to push him? And how long is he going to stand it?

 

“No I don’t,” he finally answers with determination, “when are you going to stop messing with me?”

 

“But it’s so funny!” You laugh, “why should I stop?”

 

Fili feels his heart ache at these words.

 

“So it is just a game for you?” He asks with anger dripping in his tone, “it is just a joke? Do you think I find that funny? There is nothing funny about messing with other people feelings!”

 

Your smirk disappears, replaced with a serious face. You stand up and, in two strides, join him on the other side of the hot spring. Your hand reaches to grab his shoulder but he shoves it away.

 

“Don’t touch me!”

 

“Fili…”

 

“Don’t talk to me! You are just a son of…”

 

“Fili, listen to me.”

You grab his shoulders firmly and push him again the rock. With your face a few centimetres away from him, you look at him right in the eyes.

 

“I joke about many things,” you say seriously, “but never about feelings. Nor mine, nor yours, nor anyone else feelings. Do you understand?”

 

His crystal blue eyes stare back at yours and reflect Fili’s confusion, fear and embarrassment. The prince is now at your mercy; he can’t run away or looks away like he usually does.

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” He finally says with a voice so small it is barely above a whisper.

 

“It means that what I feel for you is no joke. It means that I am aware of what you feel for me and that I feel the same way about you.”

 

You close the space between you and him and your lips meet in a kiss. The kiss is shy at first, but it gets passionate when Fili kisses you back. All the love and the lust that he was holding back from you explode in that kiss as your tongues battle for dominance. Your hands roam over each other bodies, and explore each other’s skin. It is only after what seems like an eternity that the two of you finally break apart. You catch your breath and stare at each other, eyes dark with lust.

 

“Do you want to stop here?” You ask.

 

“No,” he assures with determination, “no I don’t.”

 

“Good, me neither.”

 

Your lips meet again and your hands get lower and lower until they stroke his erect member gently. He moans in the kiss and break away.

 

“More,” he moans again.

 

You grin and eagerly comply. You groan painfully as your own cock starts to ache because of the lack of attention.

 

“Fili…,” you whisper.

 

He doesn’t need words to understand what you need and starts stroking your member as well. Your moans and your breath mix with each other in a heated symphony. You can feel that you are going to come and you know that Fili feels the same. You snuggle in the crook of his neck and press your wet body against his. You both come almost at the same time with groans and moans.

 

You need a moment to catch your breath and rest your head on Fili’s shoulder. You can feel his heat beating at a fast pace in his chest, along with yours. His hands run over your scalp in a slow pace, making your eyelids heavier.

 

“I am exhausted,” Fili finally says.

 

“Don’t be exhausted so soon,” you answer, “we haven’t been the whole way yet.”

 

He chuckles and looks down at you. You look back at him and smile.

 

“Are you up to a second session?” He asks.

 

You remove your head from his shoulder, straddle his lap and bent your head down to his.

 

“Always, my fierce lion…” you answer before kissing him passionately.


End file.
